


People Like You

by AbandonShip



Series: House of Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, BAMF!Stiles, Cora is a new addition to the Hale household, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles get into an arguement and make up later, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Human Hunting, Humans Hunt Humans, Humor, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Peter likes to tan, Possessive!Derek, Protective!Derek, Rape, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles fights off a human hunter trying to rape him, SubmissiveWolf!Derek, Tea times at the loft, The pack watches Allison kick Stiles ass at training, bamf!allison, kidnapped!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack deals with humans that hunt other humans:</p><p>The three of them sit out in their foldable lawn chairs. Derek and Isaac both wear a pair of sunglasses. Peter is the only one shirtless and holding a tanning reflector.</p><p>“Do you tan often?” Isaac glances over at Peter, slightly amused.</p><p>“Occasionally” Peter replies.</p><p>“He does it all the time.” Derek rolls his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS AN ATTEMPTED RAPE.

Just like all girls can, Allison can take care of herself. She didn’t stand around and wait to be rescued like society makes girls seem. She wasn’t a damsel in distress. It was what Stiles admired about her the most. He craves to be just like her, tough and badass.

Ever since Stiles killed the Druitt and sent Amon back to Hell, Allison has been training him…or at least trying to. She makes him workout for at least two hours every day. It’s horrible at first but slowly his body starts to catch on, eventually getting toned and muscular.

Sometimes when Stiles is practicing fighting with her, he gets distracted easily, having ADHD and all. Most of the time, he’d get knocked out cold, practically thrown across the room. After having several agonizing bruises on his body he has to force himself to focus so he won’t feel sore anymore. He’s gotten a lot better but he’s never able to take out Allison. Even if he does master it, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to take out Allison. Nobody can.

They’ve been training with weapons too, trying to figure out what suites him best. He accidently almost kills himself and Scott a few times with just about everything she gives him. For weeks, Allison tries to teach him how to use the crossbow but he just can’t seem to get it right, even after all the practice. Then they try Tasers which somehow he ends up only shocking himself by accident. They try guns next. At first, they make him nervous as Hell. He’s almost too scared to hold it in his hands. With some tips from Allison, his Dad, and Chris, Stiles actually becomes a decent shooter after three weeks of training, same with knives. To be honest though, Stiles still feels like he hasn’t found his soulweapon.

“This isn’t working for me…” Stiles tells her, after trying to be badass with the nun chucks she gave him. He had only ended up hitting himself in the face with them…twice.

“Wait a second!” Allison slaps her palm against her forehead. “I’m so dumb, Stiles. You love that baseball bat, don’t you?” Allison goes over to retrieve a weapon off of the shelf. “This just like a baseball bat expect it retracts.” She returns to whip out an expandable baton. “I prefer the type with a side handle but this…I think you could probably master every type of them.”

“My Dad has one of these, looks a little different though.”  Stiles trades it off in both his hands, trying to get the feel of it.

Allison shows him all the tactics and methods to use in an attack. Stiles seems to naturally catch on to it. Finally he’s found his soulweapon.

 

Stiles goes up to his bedroom where Derek’s reading a book in bed. He whips out the expandable baton Allison gave him to add to his collection.

“Guess who is now an official bad ass.” Stiles blurts out.

“A baton…?” Derek sets down his book and gets up out of bed.

“Yep” Stiles grins.

“You do love that baseball bat.” Derek states.

“That’s exactly what Allison said too.” Stiles laughs.

“If you guys are practicing again tomorrow,” Derek says. “Can I come watch Allison kick your ass?"

“Excuse me?” Stiles pretends to be insulted. “I can take Allison on any day, thank you very much.” He can’t help but crack a smile.

“Sure you can.” Derek slaps him on the ass as he passes by him. Stiles almost falls over in surprise.

 

Derek ends up staying to watch them practice. He even gets Isaac and Peter to come along with him too.

They watch Allison kick his ass.

“Well that was fun.” Peter says during the quiet car ride home.

Stiles looks over his shoulder to grimace at him for a moment and then looks back at the road in front of them.

“How’s your head?” Derek turns the car around the corner of the intersection. He looks over at Stiles in the passenger seat for a moment. He’s holding an icepack on the top of his throbbing head.

“I think she may have given me a traumatic brain injury.” Stiles tells him.   

With his eyes still on the road, Derek reaches over to take Stiles’ hand. The boy watches as the pain is sucked away up into the black veins of his mate’s forearm.

“Thank you” Stiles utters before he drifts into a deep sleep. “Just don’t overdo it like last time.” He remembers how Derek practically died while sucking the pain from Stiles after he fell downstairs. Everyone can’t help but laugh about the comment.

The next morning, Stiles wakes up with familiar arms spooning him. He remembers falling asleep in the car. Derek must’ve carried him back to their room. When Stiles hugs back the arms wrapped around him, Derek pulls him closer and buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck. He instantly falls back to sleep, grinning like a fool.

 

Allison takes Stiles out the next day, setting up in a large clearing in the middle of the woods. Derek, Peter and Isaac come with them again since they found it so entertaining the last time. The three of them sit out in their foldable lawn chairs. Derek and Isaac both wear a pair of sunglasses. Peter is the only one shirtless and holding a tanning reflector.

“Do you tan often?” Isaac glances over at Peter, slightly amused.

“Occasionally” Peter replies.

“He does it all the time.” Derek rolls his eyes.

One by one the rest of the pack shows up to the training, Scott, Lydia and Danny sit in the grass on a red, yellow and white picnic blanket they brought. Eventually Aidan and Ethan arrive and join the others on the blanket to watch too. Everyone wishes Cora was here with them, she has been missing for a long time now. They’ve searched every day with no luck.

Allison and Stiles insert their fifteen round magazines in their 9mm handguns. Lydia and Danny are busy discussing social issues together, when Allison and Stiles start shooting at the targets in the distance, both flinch in surprise at the first shot fired out of their barrels.

 

When they’ve used up all the bullets, the pack decides to call it a day. Everyone notices that Peter looks horribly sunburnt on their way home.

 _“Do sunburns heal for werewolves?”_ Stiles decides to keep the question to himself.

           

The next day, Stiles gets a text message from Allison during one of his college classes. He opens the message to read _“Training canceled for today.”_ Stiles’ eyebrows furrow, training has never been canceled before. _“Why?”_ He types quietly in his seat and hits send. He’s worried about her since she hadn’t responded to his text message. Is there something she’s trying to keep from him?

When she doesn’t respond, he tries not to think about it the rest of class. He returns to trying to focus on the lecture his professor is giving about Basic Law and Procedure. He’s worried about her since she hadn’t responded to his text message. Is there something she’s trying to keep from him?

 

Stiles drives over to Allison’s apartment in his Jeep. He spots three other cars parked on the side of the street, one of them being Derek’s.

Without knocking, he opens the door to the Argent’s apartment. He did this with just about the entire pack now every time he went over and they did the same in return when they visited the loft. They all hung out so much that they practically have multiple homes and live with each other.

He finds Allison, Lydia, Danny and Derek in the living room. They’re helping her pack up weapons in three separate duffle bags on the side table.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks.

They flinch at the sudden voice and note his sudden appearance.

“I told you he’d come no matter.” Derek looks over Allison as he helps them load ammo into the bags.

“Yeah,” Allison frowns. “I was hoping you’d be wrong.”

“Are you hunting something?” Stiles asks. “Where’s everybody else?”

“We’re planning on meeting up with them later.” Danny replies.

“What the hell is going on here?” Stiles demands an answer.

Everyone stops what they’re doing to look back and forth at each other, not sure if they should say anything. They all turn to look at him.

“There have been reports of people going missing lately, no bodies have turned up,” Derek finally gives him something. “We have a few theories about it.”

“…Can I come?” Stiles should’ve known the pack wouldn’t want him going with him. He fucks everything up. Maybe they’ve finally had enough of him and are getting rid of him for good.

“No.” Derek states firmly. A lump forms in Stiles’ throat. He tries to look anywhere but Derek. “Not if Allison says you’re not ready.” The wolf adds.

“What? What do you mean I’m not ready?” Stiles argues. “I’m perfectly capable of fighting and defending myself!”

“You’ve been training for only two months.” Derek reminds him. “It’s too dangerous...”

“I can handle it!” Stiles practically shouts. “Can’t I, Allison? You just said the other day that you think I’m-”

“He’s right, Stiles” She cuts him off. “You’re not ready. I haven’t taught you everything yet.”

“You’ve seen me, Danny!” Stiles looks up to him. “Tell them I can handle it.”

Danny shakes his head at him with a frown.

“Lydia?” She is his last hope in going with them.

“No, Stiles” She tells him.

Stiles takes a few steps back. The pack really is trying to get rid of him. Tears start to form in his eyes.

“Why do Lydia and Danny get to go…?” Stiles asks quietly, avoiding their eye contact.

“Lydia’s a banshee and she’s just figure out how use her powers. She can see things we can’t see,” Derek explains. “And Danny, well Danny’s a black belt in Taekwondo. We’ve seen him fight and we think he’s ready.”

“But you don’t think I am?” Stiles looks at his mate.

“…No.” Derek tells him.

“I see how it is.” Stiles exchanges looks at each one of the pack members coldly before quickly leaving.

 

“Stiles!” Derek chases him all the way back to his Jeep outside. The wolf slams the car door shut just after the boy has opened it.

“What do you want?” Stiles turns around to glower at him.

“Look…I want you come with us,” Derek tells him. “But…” His words wander off. Since Stiles has known him, Derek’s always been so bad with words.

“But what…?” Stiles snaps.

“I…I can’t risk losing you too.” Derek manages to say.

“So this is all you, isn’t it?” Stiles concludes. “Allison just told me the other day that she thinks I'd be great out there and that I’m ready…but you convinced both her and the pack otherwise.”

“It’s for your own good,” Derek tells him. “You’ve been training really hard lately, you could use a break.” Stiles can’t believe he’s hearing this. If Derek isn’t ever going to let him go hunting with the pack and he, then what’s the point of even training with Allison? “Go home – Get some rest. I’ll see you later tonight.”

Derek hesitates and then tensely pulls him into a kiss. When Stiles doesn’t kiss him back Derek slowly releases him and backs away. The hurt expression he sees on Derek’s face feels like a knife to Stiles’ chest.

The wolf watches the boy get in his Jeep and drive down the street. Derek punches a large hole in the wall on his way back to help the others.

 

If Derek didn’t think he’s capable of protecting himself, then he might as well proof that he is.  Stiles drives home, surprised he hasn’t heard anything about the missing people reports from his Dad at all.

He throws on one of Derek’s white tank tops and his old leather jacket, and then some of his own stretchy black skinny jeans. Next he puts on a pair of black leather gloves and hunting boots. He stuffs a forty-five, a few magazines and a sharp hunting knife inside his leather jacket. Next he slips a couple knives in the side of his boots. He packs a crossbow and arrows in his black backpack, along with some Chinese Ring Daggers, a couple Tasers and even the nun-chucks he can’t really use without hurting himself. Lastly, he takes his soulweapon, his expandable baton and goes outside to his Jeep.

Maybe Derek’s right. Maybe he isn’t ready for this. Suddenly the next step he takes, he feels something hit him in the back of his head. Darkness swallows his vision.

 

It takes him a long moment to realize what happened when he wakes up. Stiles lies on his back, his limbs sprawled out on a thin white mattress. He’s in an empty, dirty and rusted room that he doesn’t recognize. It’s a miracle he can see anything at all since the room is so dimly lit.

All of his weapons have been taken. He stands up off the ground and walks over to the locked steel door, his bare feet pacing against the cold hard floor. He looks through the window near the top of the door, small vertical bars built in like a prison cell.

“What the hell?” He mutters under his breath. He notes the security camera up in the corner of the room.

Two hours go by and the door suddenly opens. A tall, slender man walks in the room. He definitely doesn’t dress anything like a werewolf hunter. His crooked nose hangs over his greasy black beard. Stiles can see that a few of his rotten teeth have been knocked out as he smiles widely at him. He wears a red, blue and white, long sleeved flannel shirt underneath the pair of worn out overalls he’s wearing.

The man sets a dirty tray of food on the floor in front of his mattress. Stiles looks down at the disgusting food he has for him. It’s a loaf of molding bread, a couple of flies landing here and there on it. There’s even a gross cup of filthy water that comes with it. There was no way in Hell Stiles is going drink or eat that, even if he is on the edge dehydration or starvation. He takes his eyes off the food and glances back up at the man, who turns to leave.

“You know overalls have been out of style for one and a half decades now.” Stiles can’t keep his mouth shut. He quickly realizes just how much he misses being able to wear overalls in public without anyone there to judge you.

“R' you callin' my overalls stupid?” The man says in some sort of country accent.

“No,” Stiles backs away, further up the mattress. “Just out of style, there’s a huge difference you see. Out of style means nobody really wears those anymore while stupid means unintelligent.”

“You little smart ass,” The man grabs a fistful of Stiles’ hair. He gets so close to his face to the point where Stiles is able to smell his decaying breath. It smells so bad it makes him want to throw up.  “I’m really gonna enjoy killin' you.”

 

Stiles looks out the barred window of his cellar, staring into the cell across from his. He sees a red haired girl about his age sleeping sounding on the same type of mattress he has in this cage.

“Cora!” Stiles’ heart hammers with excitement. A warm smile spreads across his face, happy that Derek’s little sister is alive.

She wakes up to the sound of her name and spots Stiles.

“Stiles!” Cora rushes over to the door to get a better look at her friend and pack member.

“I thought you were dead! The pack thought you were dead!” Stiles exclaims. “You’ve been here this whole time…haven’t you?” Cora nods sadly.  “Man, if these doors weren’t here, I’d hug you.” He tells her sadly.

“The food and water here tastes like shit.” Cora randomly states.

“You ate it…?” Stiles cringes at the thought.

“I didn’t have a choice, I was dying.” Cora explains.

Stiles sticks his tongue out of his mouth and gags out a “Blehhh.”

“Where the hell are we?” Stiles asks.

“Do I look like I have a clue?” Cora says.

Suddenly they both hear Cora’s door click open. She pushes the cracked steel vault open.

“Shit!” She mutters as she tries to open Stiles’ door. “It must be hooked up with some sort of electrical switch. Maybe I can find it.”

“Wait, Cora! Stop!” Stiles reaches out to grab her sleeve and drag her back in front of him. “Why would they kidnap us and then let us go? It doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re right,” Cora considers. “Wait a second…I can hear voices in the back room.”

“What are they saying?” Stiles asks as she listens in on several people’s conversation.

“Leave the boy, save him for late and to...kill the girl.” Cora states.

“Cora…they’re talking about you!” Stiles realizes. “You need to get out of here!”

“No! I’m not leaving you here!” She tells him.

“They’re saving me for later and are going to come after you,” Stiles tries to convince her. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll bring back help, I promise.” Cora reaches in through the bars and squeezes his hand tightly. They stare at each other for a long moment before she departs. Cora runs in the opposite direction of where the voices originate, heading out the nearest exit into the woods.

After the Druitt and the Ouija board Demon, Derek has become more anxious and worried for Stiles’ safety more than ever before. Other than his entire pack, Stiles is the last special thing in the world he has left anymore.

Stiles hasn’t answered any of his calls or texts from the pack. Derek assumes he’s just angry at them and won’t pick up. After two of hours of doing so, he isn’t so sure.

Derek picks up the pack and drives over to the loft with them to check on Stiles.

The Jeep’s door has been left wide open, his backpack and car keys dropped in front of it. They get out of the car to investigate further. Derek’s heart drops fearfully into the pit of his stomach.

“Derek!” A familiar voice chokes out behind him.

“Cora…” Derek and the rest of the pack rush over to her. There’s two arrows sticking out of the lower side of her back and the calf of her leg, cuts and scratches all over her body. “Where have you been? What happened to you?”  Her brother is the first to get to her, catching her as she wearily falls into his arms.

“They took us…they’re only humans.” Cora states. She notices the tears forming in her brother’s eyes. “The sick bastards hunt people.” Her eyes start to get heavy. “Stiles…they took him, you have to find him before they try to let him go, hunt him down and kill him too.”

“What? They have Stiles?!” Derek’s eyes widen in both fear and hopefulness. “Where, Cora? Where is he?”

“They’re keeping him locked up in a cellar,” Cora explains. “On the far West side of the woods…there's a building there.”

“Danny…Lydia, stay here,” Derek gently hands his baby sister over to Danny and Lydia. “Get those damn arrows out and take good care for me please.” He turns to the rest of the pack. “The rest of you come with me.”

 

Sheriff Stilinski trusts Derek to go in and find his son, as the police and his pack fight off the armed hunters in the woods.

Derek finds the building that Cora had been speaking of and kicks the door down to get inside.

 _“Drop your pants.”_ He hears a man speak to someone from one of the nearest cells. _“I said drop your pants!”_

 _“Fuck no!”_ He hears a familiar voice oppose the man. It’s his mate voice.

Horrible concern and rage stirs up inside him as he realizes the man is about to rape Stiles. He wolfs out, his eyes glowing a blood red, his teeth turning into fangs and his fingernails into claws. He was going to end the man’s very existence when he first lays eyes on him.

Derek runs into the cell where the voices originated. He enters, expecting the man to be on top of Stiles, already touching and claiming him, for his poor mate to be screaming in horror and pain. Instead he sees perfectly unharmed Stiles punching out the disgusting man. Stiles kicks him square into chest, the force blowing the guy back into the wall. His head ends up slamming into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious.

Derek lets out a fierce roar and raises his clawed hand to finish him off. How dare he try to lay a hand on his mate.

The wolf feels the human reach out and hold back his raised hand, keeping him from slaughtering the man. He stops, his fangs and claws still bore.

“Derek, he’s not worth it.” Stiles’ touch soothes both his human and wolf. “My Dad will take care of him. He’ll make sure he rots in the jail the most.”

Derek lets out a small whimper and listens to his mate. He lowers his arm down at his side, his face slowly shifting back to normal.

“Are you hurt?” Derek frantically checks the boy for any injuries.

“Nope,” Stiles tells him but Derek continues to examine him. “Is Cora alright?”

Derek looks up and nods at him.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Derek wraps a warm, tight and protective arm around Stiles and leads him out of the building, growling deeply at the unconscious man before they exit the cellar.

 

They get back to the loft by nightfall. After a nice, warm shower together, Derek and Stiles enter the kitchen where Peter is making Isaac and Cora his famous tea.  

“Would you boys like some tea?” Peter offers, two mugs already set out for them on the counter.

“Of course” Stiles sits down next to Isaac.

“That sounds good.” Derek agrees.

Peter pours fresh Green tea into all five of their mugs.

“So I heard you kicked ass this last adventure, Stiles” Cora mentions.

“Our little Stiles…” Peter smiles like a proud father.

“Yep,” Derek grabs hold Stiles’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “That’s exactly what he did. He sure proved me wrong.”

“Ouch! Ouch! Fuck!” Isaac spits his tea back into his mug.

It definitely wasn’t the first time this has happened to him.

“Burn your tongue again, Isaac?” Stiles assumes.

Isaac nods with a soft frown.


End file.
